fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Team Up!
is a crossover Pretty Cure series by Cure Believe including a member from each canon series and dark team. Plot One day, the Cures notice that some of their teammates are missing! The dark Cures were revived for doing good, and three of them are missing too! Where had those Cures gone? They've been taken to another world where the people are in trouble! The 11 Cures will have to team up together to stop the villains! Characters Cures Yukishiro Honoka - Honoka is a gentle and understanding girl who is good in her studies. Her alter ego is Cure White. Because she is not with Nagisa, she teams up with Mai. Mishou Mai - Mai is a calm and serene girl who is good at art. Her alter ego is Cure Egret. Because she is not with Saki, she teams up with Honoka. Natsuki Rin - Rin is a tomboy-like girl who is very strong in different sports. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge. In this season, she appreciates Nao because of their liking of sports and occasionally transforms with Yorokobi. Yamabuki Inori - Inori is a shy girl who loves animals and wants to be a veterinarian when she grows up. Her alter ego is Cure Pine. In this season, she appreciates Tsubomi because they are both shy. Hanasaki Tsubomi - Tsubomi is a shy and introverted girl whose family owns a flower shop. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom. In this season, she appreciates both Inori and Mana and occasionally transforms with Megumi. Kurokawa Ellen - Ellen is actually a mascot, Siren, from Major Land, but was brainwashed to complete the Melody of Sorrow. She broke out of the spell and became Cure Beat. In this season, she appreciates Megumi because she feels sorrow of her past and vice versa. Midorikawa Nao - Nao is a sporty girl and has to take care of six siblings. Her alter ego is Cure March. In this season, she appreciates Rin because of their liking of sports and occasionally transforms with Jinsei. Aida Mana - Mana is a cheerful girl who is student council president of her school. Her alter ego is Cure Heart. In this season, she appreciates Tsubomi because they are both good at studies. Kiiro Yorokobi - Yorokobi is a happy-go-lucky girl who wants to make the world happy instead of just herself. Her alter ego is Dark Lemonade. In this season, she appreciates Mana because of cheerful personalities. Ginhana Megumi - Megumi is a mature and emotional girl who fights for the sake of others rather than to protect herself. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight Mirage. In this season, she appreciates Ellen because she feels sorrow of her past and vice versa. Suteki Jinsei - Jinsei is an elegant girl who sees the beauty of others from the inside instead of out, so she becomes everyone's friend like Yorokobi and Megumi. Her alter ego is Bad End Beauty. Mascots Mipple - Choppy - Chypre - Hummy - Sharuru - Colorless Kuro - Haiiro - Chairo - Princess Kurai - Broken Colors - Colorful The Colorful denizens are the people in trouble, and they hold powers of raindrop-like items called Color Uteki, which are used by the Cures for various attacks. Aka - Holder of the Aka Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Rouge. Daidai - Holder of the Daidai Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Rouge. Ki - Holder of the Ki Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Pine and Dark Lemonade. Midori - Holder of the Midori Uteki, which is usually used by Cure March. Ao - Holder of the Ao Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Beat and Bad End Beauty. Murasaki - Holder of the Murasaki Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Moonlight Mirage. Shiro - Holder of the Shiro Uteki, which is usually used by Cure White and Cure Egret. Mizuiro - Holder of the Mizu Uteki, which is usually used by Bad End Beauty. Indigo - Holder of the Indigo Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Beat. Kin - Holder of the Kin Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Pine. Gin - Holder of the Gin Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Moonlight Mirage. Pink - Holder of the Pink Uteki, which is usually used by Cure Blossom and Cure Heart. Anzu - Holder of the rare Anzu Uteki, and its user is unknown. Others Misumi Nagisa - Nagisa is a sporty girl who is on her school's lacrosse team. Her alter ego is Cure Black. Kujou Hikari - Hikari is a mysterious girl who is the "life" of the Queen. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous. Hyuuga Saki - Saki is a sporty girl like Nagisa but plays softball instead. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom. Yumehara Nozomi - Nozomi is a strong-hearted girl who doesn't have any true talents. Her alter ego is Cure Dream. Kasugano Urara - Urara is an exchange student who wants to become an actress. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade. Akimoto Komachi - Komachi is a shy girl who hopes to become an author. Her alter ego is Cure Mint. Minazuki Karen - Karen is student council president of her school and has an awkward relationship with her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua. Mimino Kurumi - Kurumi is actually a mascot named Milk, but can become human. Her alter ego is Milky Rose. Momozono Love - Love is a cheerful girl who hates to see other people suffering. Her alter ego is Cure Peach. Aono Miki - Miki is an elegant girl who hopes to become a model but puts friends and Pretty Cure before that. Her alter ego is Cure Berry. Higashi Setsuna - Setsuna used to fight the Fresh Pretty Cure team as Eas before becoming Cure Passion. Kurumi Erika - Her alter ego is Cure Marine. Myoudouin Itsuki - Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine. Tsukikage Yuri - Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight. Hojo Hibiki - Her alter ego is Cure Melody. Minamino Kanade - Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. Shirabe Ako - Her alter ego is Cure Muse. Hoshizora Miyuki - Her alter ego is Cure Happy. Hino Akane - Her alter ego is Cure Sunny. Kise Yayoi - Her alter ego is Cure Peace. Aoki Reika - Her alter ego is Cure Beauty. Hishikawa Rikka - Her alter ego is Cure Diamond. Yotsuba Alice - Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta. Kenzaki Makoto - Her alter ego is Cure Sword. Madoka Aguri - Her alter ego is Cure Ace. Kankaku Yume - Her alter ego is Dark Dream. Mezame Hono - Her alter ego is Dark Rouge. Hanako Shutsuga - Her alter ego is Dark Mint. Seigyo Nami - Her alter ego is Dark Aqua. Kaika Chikara - Her alter ego is Cure Blossom Mirage. Fuzaketa Kinkai - Her alter ego is Cure Marine Mirage. Yoake Asa - Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine Mirage. Yokina Seikaku - Her alter ego is Bad End Happy. Hareta Senko - Her alter ego is Bad End Sunny. Tasaina Uchiki - Her alter ego is Bad End Peace. Kaze Tsuyo - Her alter ego is Bad End March. Trivia Gallery Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure related series